Spectrophobia
by guillotineghost
Summary: PwP; Souji is uncomfortable with his reflection, but Adachi decides to have sex with him in front of a mirror, anyway.


Souji had never liked his reflection, but there was something especially unsettling about it after his initial visit to the Velvet Room. He understood his role as the Fool and the responsibilities tied to being a wild card, but he never felt like a singular being anymore—more like a combination of forces and voices that would fight for dominance within his psyche.

Switching through Personas in the TV world and playing different roles with his social links for the sake of becoming strong enough to solve the mystery plaguing the rural town of Inaba had left him with a fractured self-identity. He wasn't entirely sure who he was anymore, and had a hard remembering who he had been.

He couldn't recall anything that the old Souji would have done—the Souji that had lived in the city his entire life and made a name for himself as an individual to not fuck with. Why did he lose himself when he'd stepped onto the train that day? Why had his lost his voice? Why had the right words to say at the right time, no matter the individual or situation, began to flow through his mouth as naturally as a songbird sings?

Souji doubted that he would ever have the answers to those questions, but he was sure about one thing now—he hated mirrors, and he hated the way that Adachi was standing behind him in his room, smiling sinisterly at him as he gazed in absent horror at his reflection, the older man keeping his hands stationed at his hips and rubbing circles on them with calloused thumbs.

"Well? Answer me, Souji. Why have you kept this covered up?"

The boy didn't avert his gaze from himself.  
>He couldn't remember how long it'd been since he'd done more than glance at his reflection for two seconds between showering or getting ready for school; really looking at himself now, in the door mirror that he'd covered with an old bed sheet and thumbtacks for the past four months, he couldn't tell if he recognized himself. Maybe it was because they never bothered to turn on the lights in his room when they did this.<p>

"You can't keep staring at yourself long enough to answer, huh?" Adachi sighed, feigning disappointment. "I can't say I blame you. You're really sexy for a kid, y'know. That's part of what draws me to you." He leaned forward enough to capture an earlobe between his teeth and directed a hand up his shirt. "What? You not gonna beg me for it like always?"

Souji was _his_ and he liked being reminded of that during their little sessions when Nanako would sleep over at a friend's house and when Dojima was passed out cold downstairs, too intoxicated to hear his nephew was moaning like a wanton little slut.

"You think you look so good, you might as well strip everything away. I'll help you."  
>How considerate.<p>

Adachi proceeded to lift Souji's shirt from him, with the boy lifting his arms, eyes still fixated on his reflection. He wondered if his hair had always been this light grey color, and when his eyes had started to match.

"Your skin is so smooth, Souji. Like a girl's."

His pants were discarded next, with the older man unbuttoning them and yanking them down with his boxers in a single motion, leaving his half hard cock exposed, the head peeking out from his foreskin at the sudden change in temperature. His dick served as a reminder that he wasn't a girl, no matter how delicate his complexion was-much to Adachi's pleasure as he gripped the aroused organ in his hand, stroking him slowly to full length.

"You like this, don't you?" Adachi sneered, pecking a kiss to his neck. "Look at how turned on you're getting just from seeing yourself."

Souji averted his eyes away then, suddenly feeling shameful because it wasn't as if he were actually going to get off on looking at himself. He simply hadn't seen his own image in such a long time.

Adachi took a hold of Souji's jaw with his free hand and forced his face to back to his reflection. "Don't look away now. You're going to watch while I fuck you. If you try to take your eyes from the image of my dick buried in your ass, I won't let you cum."

He positioned them carefully, directing Souji onto his hands and knees, making sure his rear was raised up shamefully high, and the detective grinned at his own reflection—he'd gotten over his own fear of mirrors when they'd started showing him a better version of himself.  
>He teasingly gripped Souji's ass with both hands, squeezing the flesh between his fingers, revealing the puckered hole that he was looking so forward to ravaging.<p>

"Look at you, already begging for it…have you let that Hanamura brat in you already? No, the way he's so jump about not being gay, I bet you pounded into _his_ ass, huh?"

Souji didn't respond, but he was loving this, the way Adachi towered over him and took control. Now that he wasn't staring into his own face in the mirror, he didn't mind it so much. Maybe that was because he could see Adachi so clearly, the way he unzipped his fly and pulled out the length that had been tented against the fabric of his pants.

"I bet you'll cum just from being fucked." Adachi distanced himself from Souji by just a few inches, stroking his cock as he glanced over into the mirror with a narcissistic admiration for himself.  
>Women really were stupid for not wanting him. He was tall, strong enough to not border on looking like a health freak, and his face held certain youthful glow to it that retained even when he was so casually preparing to fuck someone into oblivion.<br>And Souji—fuck, Souji. He was the spitting image of perfection, and if only he knew surely he wouldn't let Adachi do this to him. He wouldn't let Adachi mark him up with his teeth or bruise his lean body if he knew how badly half the school lusted after him, or how often his teammates would touch themselves in their rooms to the thought of him

Adachi liked to mark his territory, and Souji solely belong to him now. The boy had made the decision when he decided to flick the lighter and let the killer go free.

So the spots of blue and purple under his skin around his neck, the inflamed red streaks down his back, and the teeth shaped gashes that lined his collarbones were all wounds that he'd brought onto himself. But he knew what was he was getting into. He liked it. That little masochist.

"So go ahead ask me, Souji. I want to hear that voice of yours." Adachi traced a finger along his spine, admiring where one particular scratch was now a thin line of dotted scabs.

Not able to ignore the heat in his lower abdomen and how now the tip of his own cock was brushing against his stomach, Souji complied.

"Please," his voice was strained. "Please, Adachi…"

"Please, what?" The older man's finger had now glided to teasingly poke at his hole. He pushed the tip in only a centimeter, and Souji's cock twitched under him. He wanted nothing more than to reach down and start jerking himself off—he wouldn't last long, but his body craved release—but he knew that Adachi would have none of that. The last time he'd touched himself, he was left cuffed to his bedpost with a cock ring for two hours.

He imagined seeing his cock with one now as he watched their reflections.

"F-Fuck me, please…" Souji mumbled through biting down on his lip. Regardless of whether or not his uncle couldn't hear him, Nanako was still in her room across the hall. He knew that she had to have heard at some point. It bothered him, thinking of corrupting his younger cousin. But he always dismissed it with premeditated excuses. Wrestling seemed like a good one. He'd dreamed about it plenty of times, anyway.

"Since you asked so nicely, Souji-kun, I can't say no."

Adachi drew his hand away, leaving the entrance gaped and waiting, then reached under the desk to fetch the bottle of lube that the highschooler kept hidden. Was it lighter? Had some of it been used with someone else? No matter, because Souji didn't belong to anyone else.

Souji watched in the mirror as Adachi squirted a generous amount of the cool lubrication onto his hand, then lathered it across his shaft. He wasn't watching their reflections anymore, preferring the Souji before him, so he didn't notice that he was still being watched. But he knew. Souji was indulging in this too much to resist watching. Adachi was too busy positioning himself, staring down hungrily at the fine ass he was about to fuck.

He positioned the head of his cock against the begging backside and shoved himself into Souji balls deep; the latter gasped and felt his entire body shoved forward by the force. Adachi grabbed onto his hips to hold him in place as he started to thrust into him, pushing against the tight, welcoming walls around his dick.

Souji felt like he could explode; his own cock was lightly slapping against him in rhythm with Adachi's viciously fucking him, and he felt the warmness of a trail of precum spread across his naval region. Adachi liked seeing him covered in his own fluids, and tonight would be no different.

He let Adachi guide him, moaning painfully at wanting his orgasm already. He'd been hard from the moment walked in the door with that stupid, fake smile of his that fooled everyone else.  
>He looked back into the mirror—Adachi was grinning, staring down at how his cock so easily slid into Souji with every roll of his hips. Did he get off on watching the penetration? Something about it was erotic.<p>

He caught Souji's staring at him through his peripherals and chuckled. "Enjoying watching this, Souji-kun? That shit eating smug look…" His voice was forced; he had difficulty collecting himself like this, especially when Souji's inside squeezed against him at hearing the demeaning question.

Souji caught his own face in the mirror and was horrified at what the vision before him. He was smirking, licking his lips hungrily—no, he wasn't doing that! Was he?!  
>He had no way of knowing now if his reflection was actually him, because he wasn't doing any of that; he didn't feel the moistness of his own tongue swirl over his top lip, and he didn't feel his cheeks moving with that smile plastered over his doppelganger's face. For a brief second, he thought he saw an eerie yellow gleam in his eyes.<p>

Fear anchored in his stomach, and he opened his mouth to tell his partner that something wasn't right here, but he could gasp and moan and turn his face away from the reflective surface. He buried his eyes in his forearm, focusing instead on how he enjoyed the sensation of Adachi filling him up and pushing the tip of cock against his prostate. How badly he wanted to cum already.

He heard Adachi grunt something inaudible and jab into him a final time, his cock pulsing inside of him and releasing into his body—Souji didn't hesitate to let himself spurt white all over the entirety of his lower abdomen when that familiar warm sensation coat his contracting muscles. He kept his eyes pierced shut as he rode out his orgasm, jerking his body forward in a sloppy fashion that had Adachi sarcastically clapping when he removed himself from the boy.

Souji panted, wanting to collapse there on the soft carpet when he'd finished, but he couldn't bring himself to look up.

Adachi nonchalantly adjusted his tie in the mirror, clearly not seeing anything out of the ordinary. He tucked himself back into his pants, zipped up, and pat Souji on the shoulder wholeheartedly as if congratulating him on a job well done. "That was great, Souji. You're such a good boy."

He knelt down to kiss his jawline. "Same time next week."

Before he could take his leave, Souji requested a final favor before his dear lover vanished into the night to his own affairs. "Cover the mirror back up."

Adachi visibly frowned, not that Souji could see the displeased look on his face considering that he was still hiding his own; Adachi didn't like taking orders, especially from a brat that he'd just deposited his semen into, but tonight he'd make an exception.

He'd already had his fun for now, anyway.

"Alright." Adachi shrugged and grabbed the crumpled sheet from the floor and placed it on the top of the door; the thumbtacks were still lodged in the fabric, so all he had to do was push them back into place. He waited a moment to assure that it was secure before assuring Souji, "it's covered," and leaving.

When he could hear Adachi's footsteps fading down the stairs, Souji rose to his knees and glanced over at the back of his door only to assure himself that Adachi had told the truth and then climbed onto his futon, wrapping a blanket around his nude body, not caring that a trail of cum had leaked out of him and onto the mattress. He'd clean it off tomorrow like he always did.

He hoped that this wouldn't become something frequent. That Adachi didn't get off on their reflections too much.  
>Because he <em>really<em> hated mirrors.


End file.
